Just over a Piece of Prey
by xXFeatherflightXx
Summary: What if Shadowclan was Driven out after the books ended? Generations after the Last Hope, ThunderClan gets a New leader Redstar, Who has a craving for bloodshed for the smallest things. When he drives Shadowclan out for Prey.. Will Shadowclan survive? Or will it fall? R&R Story is better then summary. One-Shot Challange For Duskclan.


**Leapingstars POV**

I smiled evilly. If everything went right the plan would success.

Thunderclan had been stealing Shadowclan prey and stealing it for the last moon. 3 of her warriors, Cederfang, Blossomtail, and Birdsong, had got attacked after hunting by a ThunderClan patrol and and almost died for 4 thrushes. Our warriors were starving, our clan was starving. They have taken it too far. I had sent, Sunnyfoot, Jumpingtail, Snaketooth, Skyclaw, and Patcheyfrost to sneak into ThunderClan camp at mid-night and take half of there prey-pile.

**A while past mid-night**

I felt someone roughly shake me awake. I groaned and got up. Standing infornt of me was Skyclaw with a happy gleam in her eyes. "Mission success"

**Dawn**

I woke the apprentices, Cedarpaw,cravepaw,and twigpaw. And sent them with all the prey they could carry to the queens, elders,warriors, and some for there selfs. We feasted all morning. My deputy Clawingshadow Had sent everyone to prepare for battle. We both knew ThunderClan wouldn't give up with out a fight. We were right.

**1 sunrise later.**

We were driven out of our territory. With our warriors injured. And our apprentices almost worked to death form running to all four clans to ask-beg for help. Of course the all said no, it Shadowclans problem. I stopped and said we could rest here. It was a nice clearing with trees. We could stay here for the night. Imeaditly everyone callapsed and closed there eyes. I did too

**In the morning**

I sent everyone to hunt with a couple of warriors to stay and protect us. The warriors came back and barley had anything with them. It took them form sunrise to would have caught a lot more prey in our old territory. The clan was hopeless. The warriors started taking food from twolegs, Appleleaves the medicine cat was useless with no herbs. And would sleep in her free time trying to get a dream from Starclan. The senior warriors slowly but surely we're starting to lose belief in Starclan the elders we're depress and wouldn't eat anything till the queens were given something. It felt like I was the only one who still had any hope. I had a dream last night Blackstar the leader 5th from me told me about the tribe of rushing water in the mountens, there's was prey there and a marshy area with pine trees not far form the tribe. I agreed knowing it was the best for my clan. I told the clan straight away they cheered knowing that there was still a way we could survive

**1 moon later**

We reached the tribe. The were shocked and terrified at the idea that ThunderClan would do such a thing. Looks like they still remembered the time when the clans came to them. Blackstar was right behind there territory was Shadowclan cats paradise filled with prey.

**3 sunrises later**

Me and Stoneteller set some rules. Shadowclan and the tribe were friends. Boundaries were not as strict we could pass if we wanted too just don't take TOO MANY prey of herbs and not to wander close to our camps.

We exchanged hunting technics, they taught us how to take care of eagle, we taught them some battle and hunting moves. Us and the tribe became great friends we would help each other (usually) in a time of need. One day a patrol of thunderclanners came to us, and said there were wrong to drive us away. There were supposesd to be four seasons, four clans.

I spoke with my senior warriors and deputy. We all agreed on one optain:Revenge

We put them prisoner. Cats were alowed abused them is they wanted too, and they did. We gave them barley any prey or water. Just enough to keep them alive. The tribe heard about this and came to me and told us, we have all the right to be angry

But torturing them won't heal your sicknesses, or feed our elder. Not wanting to be in bad terms with my friend I showed some mercy. I let them go with a message to take to Redstar, there leader, Never mess with Shadowclan. Out of the 6 cats that came to us, only 2 Survived. The rest died of sickness, starvation, or blood loss. The The ThunderClan leader Redstar was named for a reason, he loved bloodshed, death, Battles. He with his whole clan and attacked us for revenge of the death of 4 cats. This time we won. Redstar was a new leader. And often didn't think this things through. This was one of these times. He was lost. He didn't know which dierictionion the lake was.

**No one POV**

After ThunderClan begged to stay. Shadowclan let them live in a part of the mountains, a clearing with balerly any shelter and but had some prey. For a trade of prey and herbs, Shadowclan let them stay. Soon the other clans were driven out to, by badgers, And monsters. The all joined Shadowclan in the mountains, found a place for gatherings. The found a moonflower, which a flower that you take a nibble of the petals and you'll fall asleep to meet Starclan. Same as the Moonpool,the petals always grew back. So surprisingly all the clans were happy there the set up there own territory's (Even ThunderClan found a new territory) and thrived for a very long time.

**Finally I am done! Guys, Go join Duskclan it is AWEESSOOMMMEEE!**


End file.
